Dramatic western
by Jennalocked
Summary: Au XIX ème siècle, la vie de hors la loi d'une jeune femme. Cate, malheureuse au plus haut point va trouver bien malgré elle un moyen de relever la tête. Rien ne sera évident dans une vie difficile, et quand le coeur s'en mêle, elle se découvrira des capacités inconnues jusque là.


_Hello !_

 _Ca fait un baille que je n'ai pas publié, mais c'est parce que je bossais sur deux fic, dont une sur BLACK SAILS que j'ai terminé et qui va bientôt être publiée. En attendant, geek comme je suis, j'ai évidemment joué à Red Dead Redemption, et bim ! Des tas d'idées folles me sont parvenues, et voilà le bébé est sortit._

 _Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mis à par Cate et quelques autres._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire vos impressions !_

 _Jenna_

Chapitre I : Malédiction

1878, Beatrice Town - Amériques

C'était un autre jour de ce mois de Mai qui venait de se lever dans les bois de la petite ville forestière nommée Beatrice Town. Les habitants habitués à occuper leurs journées en coupant du bois, unique moyen de gagner assez d'argent pour faire vivre leur famille, s'affrétaient déjà en enfilant leurs gants et en s'équipant de scie passe-partout. Les femmes réveillaient les enfants qui étaient déjà fatigués par la journée de labeur qui s'annonçait. En général, le temps que les hommes s'occupaient de leur travail de bucheron, les femmes et les enfants s'occupaient des bêtes qui ne servaient qu'à nourrir la famille.

Les ouvriers forestiers ne vivaient pas bien, il fallait être clair, ils étaient pauvres. Mais ils s'égayaient à vivre ensemble, mélangeant parfois plusieurs générations sous le même toit. Ils n'étaient pas les plus à plaindre, les miniers de Annesburg dans le New-Hanovre mourraient très souvent dans la fosse pour n'avoir qu'un petit salaire minimal. Beatrice Town n'était pas le centre principal du travail du bois, si l'on voulait se faire plus d'argent, il fallait aller dans la capitale de la région, Strawberry. C'était là-bas que la plupart des familles s'exilaient, il y régnait un meilleur espoir de confort de vie. Les quelques personnes qui restaient à Beatrice Town ne recherchaient que le calme. Vivre dans une ville en pleine expansion pouvait être étouffant. Ceci venait surement du fait que le nouveau maire de Strawberry était en train de transformer la ville en fief touristique, ravivant de vives tensions au sein des familles, mieux valait rester loin de tout ça.

A l'extérieur de Beatrice Town se trouvaient les McKinnon, c'était une famille recluse, retirée de toute civilisation. Ils ne venaient que rarement en ville, ils haïssaient tout le monde disait-on. Les McKinnon avaient deux enfants, un garçon prénommé Michael âgé de dix ans ainsi qu'une petite fille de 8 ans nommée Cate. Il était de notoriété que ces pauvres enfants n'étaient clairement pas considérés comme tels par leurs parents. Personne n'agissait à l'encontre des parents, ils vivaient trop loin et on ne fourrait pas son nez dans les affaires des autres, peut importait qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

La seule que l'on voyait venir à Beatrice Town était la petite Cate, détestée de ses parents, elle attirait les compassions de toutes et de tous. Mais personne n'agissait. Elle venait acheter des provisions, vendre des œufs et les bleus sur son visage enfantin mettaient les gens mal à l'aise. Partout où elle allait, ils s'écartaient d'elle de peur de voir le père McKinnon débarquer et mettre le village à feu et à sang pour avoir osé se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas. Alors ils faisaient comme s'ils ne voyaient pas les marques, ni ses grands yeux bleus emplit de détresse qui les appelaient au secours.

Si la petite Cate était timide et repliée sur elle-même, le jeune Michael semblait malheureusement suivre la voie que lui indiquait ses parents. Il était arrogant, malveillant et plus les années passée, plus il devenait un réel psychopathe violent et maléfique. Son passe-temps favori était de persécuter sa petite sœur, en la forçant à faire ses tâches en plus des siennes ou bien tout simplement en la frappant lui aussi.

Ce matin-là, Cate s'était brutalement levée, extirpée d'un sommeil emplit de cauchemars. Sa mère, Lisbeth, un acariâtre de femme qui dépensait tout son argent en voyance et tirage de carte avait changé de comportement le jour où une diseuse de bon-aventure lui avait appris qu'elle mettrait au monde une fille qui serait mille fois plus belle qu'elle. Il s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui mettait Lisbeth McKinnon hors d'elle, c'était qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle était que le temps qui passait ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Son visage, son corps et son aspect était tout ce qui l'importait. Ceci était un paradoxe quand on savait qu'elle ne sortait jamais de chez elle.

\- Debout !, hurla-t-elle de sa voix rocailleuse.

Cate avait senti son petit cœur manquer un battement sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Active-toi sale gamine, les œufs vont pas se ramasser tout seul, cracha Lisbeth.

La jeune fille avait enfilé une vieille robe puis, sans même manger un morceau, elle était sortie sous les injures de sa mère. L'âme en peine, elle avait ramassé les trois œufs que les poules leur avaient donné. Trois, Cate déglutit difficilement, sa mère n'allait pas apprécier cette nouvelle. Pour essayer d'amoindrir sa peine, elle partit dans la forêt récolter quelques fleurs comestibles.

A chaque fois que la fillette s'éloignait de la maison, c'était comme si un poids immense lui était retiré. Elle se sentait libre de toute pression et pouvait prendre un temps pour regarder le paysage tout autour d'elle. Elle venait de s'asseoir contre un arbre, naïve et presque paisible. Tout autour d'elle, les oiseaux chantaient avec gaieté, l'herbe et la mousse se propageait au sol, les pluies et la chaleur favorisant leur pousse.

Elle passa une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille puis cala sa tête contre le tronc en fermant les yeux. L'odeur de la terre humide s'infiltra dans ses narines avides de nouvelles odeurs. Elle oublia tout, sa famille n'existait plus, elle était seule et sans douleur, tranquille, en sécurité. Ses muscles se détendirent et elle sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Cate se réveilla en sursaut, apeurée. Elle avait perdu trop de temps et sa mère ne la louperait pas quand elle rentrerait. Elle s'apprêta à se lever quand une scène magique attira son attention. Devant elle, une jeune biche la regardait de ses grands yeux noirs. La fillette s'émerveilla devant l'innocence qui se dégageait de cet animal si pur et beau. Dans un geste totalement inconscient, elle tendit la main devant elle, dans l'espoir d'un peu de douceur. L'animal souffla, intrigué. Il fit un pas en avant, et alors qu'elle allait presque le toucher, un coup de feu retentit. La petite biche s'effondra aux pieds de la fillette. Elle poussa un cri de terreur en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Pour toute explication, elle vit apparaître son frère qui riait aux éclats.

\- T'es vraiment qu'une sale pleurnicharde toi !, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu es un monstre !, hurla-t-elle.

\- Hé ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

\- Je te déteste, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça.

\- Et qui me l'interdit ? Toi ?

Elle ne répondit pas et réalisa que Michael était en train de se préparer à dépecer la biche. Instinctivement, elle le poussa en arrière. Choqué de son geste, il en tomba sur les fesses.

\- Tu vas le regretter !, hurla-t-il avec rage.

Sous ses cris de terreur, il l'avait emmenée de force jusqu'à chez eux où leur mère les attendait de pied ferme. Cette fois-là, pour avoir oser s'en prendre son frère et pour être rentrée tard, elle reçu coup de pieds et gifles. Comme toujours, son père ne faisait rien, bien trop ivre pour envisager de faire quoi que ce soit. La fillette s'était sentie démunie et regrettait amèrement d'avoir osé s'opposer à son frère. Pour la punir d'avantage, elle la força à manger un morceau de viande braisé provenant de cette même petite biche qu'elle avait défendu. A chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait à la raison de tant de haine, elle en venait à se dire qu'elle était tout simplement maudite. Depuis sa naissance, elle n'avait connu aucun amour, aucune affection, tout n'avait été que dédains et haine. Penser qu'une sorcière lui avait jeté un sort de malédiction était plus doux que de se dire que sa propre mère la haïssait simplement pour ce qu'elle était, sa fille.

 _Fin du premier chapitre, court, mais j'ai encore bien 200 pages qui vous attendent !_


End file.
